callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrapyard
Scrapyard is a multiplayer map featured in Modern Warfare 2. It is an airplane scrapyard with many airplane parts scattered around, which you can walk through and hide in if necessary. This map is based on the campaign level The Enemy Of My Enemy. The map is fairly small, and fighting is usually very chaotic. Enemies tend to be in the tunnels or in the side buildings (which makes up the entire map). Hotspots are the corner nearby the blown-out tanker, especially in Domination and Demolition, as there is a bomb/capture site nearby, the building on the far left side of the map (judging from the TF141 spawn), and the buildings on either end of the map. The map has many areas designed to take advantage of weapons like the SPAS-12 or the Model 1887, both of which are shotguns with long range and good damage. Snipers tend to camp behind the concrete barricades, near the alleyway next to the blue building on the left. This is also a popular flanking route in objective-based gamemodes. Tactics/Tips thumb|left|The Map of Scrapyard. *Since this map has many alleyways, it is a good tactic to use a ghost class and flank the enemy. Guns with good fire rate and range, such as the TAR-21, ACR, F2000, and AK-47, are very common and effective on this map. *The center of the map is rarely ever traversed and hardly ever watched by snipers. It can be effective to go through, Cold-Blooded makes this even easier to move unnoticed. *It is useful if you all attack at once when you are on offensive, it will be harder for campers to kill all of you. *The burning fuel truck is excellent for passing sentries and getting to a bomb plant site. If you don't want anyone going this way, plant a claymore in the smoke, so enemies will not see it until it is too late. *The tree by the broken airplane in the middle of the map has no physical properties. (you can see the tree but throw grenades and shoot through it) *Snipers are also common as they can snipe in the windows of the building on either spawn side of the map. *Since there is a lot of cover, many killstreaks, such as the Predator Missile and AC-130 are not as useful. *The north side (where there is a car on the outside) is a bad place for airdrops. The airdrops seem to go behind the car for some reason. Putting the marker in the grass and hiding is a much better option. *The burning fuel truck has a narrow pathway that can be crawled through, this can be very effective in many game modes. *Full Metal Jacket equipped weapons can work wonders here with the large amount of light to medium metal cover, and is useful for killing an enemy trying to duck inside of one of the buildings. *If there is an enemy or enemies hiding inside of the fuselage in the very center of the map, then an easy solution is to stand at the steps of the West building, and spray the back of it. This is considerably safer than trying to look through any of the door ways, where enemy players may be hiding. *Since this map spawns you in open ground, at the start of the match it is advised to launch grenades towards the enemy spawn. *You are able to get on top of the 3 planes in the middle of the map, from accessing the broken wing and climbing up and then jumping to the top. This can be used for some very quick kills but it would be advisable to not stay up there for awhile unless you have a good team. Also, the tail end of the plane you can get on top by jumping up using the open windows. This is also an excellent place to set up a Sentry Gun. *The warehouse on the south side of the map has a ladder leading up to a catwalk like area that you can snipe from, however hiding directly behind the walls while reloading or using a killstreak is inadvisable as bullets can penetrate them very easily. A good tactic is to lay down where the ladder is, as the enemy will not be able to see you unless they enter the warehouse. Another good idea is placing a claymore at the top of the ladder. *A good window to snipe from in the warehouse is the one farthest to the right. The enemy seems to spawn or run straight through the open road. A thermal scope is recomended because of the burning fuel tank. This also makes it hard for your foes to see you. Trivia *The planes around the yard are passenger aircraft, such as the planes on Terminal. F-15 Strike Eagles, and Sea Knight Helicopters are also seen on the outside of the map. *A lot of players have complained about a small bug in this particular map. When a Chopper Gunner is earned and called in, it takes a considerably long time for the chopper to actually arrive on the map, causing a loss of time as a gunner. NOTE: This entry may be wrong as the Chopper Gunner's usage timer counts down from when the Apache actually arrives over the map, so this entry may be referring to the AC130. *One of the airplanes has the numbers 818, referring to the area code that Infinity Ward Studios is located in. *On a desk inside the building at the south of the map, there is a nameplate that reads "Cindy". This may be a reference to an IW employee. *Like the above quote there are several other nameplates that read Wendy, Cindy, and Emily 2 times. *Outside the map there are many black F-15s with skull symbols painted on their tail fins. *There is a teddy bear in a storm drain here. It can be found by throwing a grenade on the drain or looking in it on spectate. *If in free spectate, the area around the Black F-15s is hiding a lone traffic cone under the map. You can get under the map by "flying" out along the ground until you fall under. thumb|233px|right|Using the AC130 on Scrapyard Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Stub